


Are you thinking of me like im thinking of you

by endverse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Purgatory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 13:24:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endverse/pseuds/endverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What was Benny thinking when Dean finally found Cas</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are you thinking of me like im thinking of you

**Author's Note:**

> title from the world is ugly by mcr  
> this is my first fic in a while and my first fic on here so idk if its any good but i'll get better
> 
> twitter; @endversebenny

Benny stepped to the side as he watched a worn out Dean embrace the angel they had been looking for,for what felt like forever after killing hundreds of his own kind and other unknown creatures in the vast land of purgatory.The angel Benny had nicknamed bluebird or hot wings was unsure what to do as Dean hugged him and still didnt react when Dean's hand grazed his cheek complimenting him on his 'peach fuzz'

It was clear from the few seconds he'd seen of Dean and the angel's interactions that they didnt have a usual friendship compared to himself and the hunter,there was something about the way they both stared at each other with such compassion and admiration which reminded Benny of the way he and his wife used to look at each other before he was in the wasteland of the supernatural.

He cast his eyes back and forth between the two people stood before him as Dean told how he'd pray to his angel every night and how the angel had ran off when he had first landed in purgatory to protect some creature called Leviathan from attacking Dean.

Something told Benny this confrontation would be the moment when Dean and his angel realised how much they truly meant to one another.

And when Dean said the words 'Cas,buddy,I need you' and the angel looked at him in awe,Benny was sure that he was proven right


End file.
